


Favorites 2.0 (The Bucky Version)

by VaultHuntress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, marvel imagines, this is so dumb omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is gross I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites 2.0 (The Bucky Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Y/H/C: Your Hair Color  
> Y/E/C: Your Eye Color  
> Y/N: Your Name

Her smile was what caught his attention first. He'd heard about all the things she'd been through with her family, and everything after the Battle of New York. She'd lost so many people and dealt with so much bullshit. But she still had the brightest smile. He was in awe of how she was able to look at the darkness of the world and still think positively. He figured that itself earned her a place on the team.   
He also loved the way she spoke. The singsong way she'd tease him. The roll of her eyes with her sarcastic comments. But she'd still have that smirk teasing the corner of her mouth. He thoroughly enjoyed the way she'd barely make it through her favorite jokes as she'd laugh the whole time while telling them, nearly crying with glee by the time she made it to the punchline. Even if the joke wasn't funny, the way she told it was. The ways her eyes would light up with excitement and her voice would raise slightly when she was excited about something. Or how her voice would go up an octave if she was lying, as she smiled while telling it, finishing the fib with "I'm not lying." He'd shake his head with an amused smile, "This is why you work in the lab, and not on the field." She'd shrug; it was true, of course.   
He loved the way she was with his teammates. She was friends with every single one of them. She was friends with everyone in the building, really. She was such a warm and open person that people just gravitated toward her. Even on her bad days, she still put others first. When Tony would have one of his anxiety attacks, she knew the signs and would comfort him. When Steve was troubled about something, she'd give him a hug and make sure he knew she was there if he needed to talk. He swore she could stop wars with just a smile and her helpful words.   
It didn't hurt things that she was beautiful. Her Y/H/C and Y/E/C were the perfect combination. She looked like she was sculpted by gods; she probably was. She had curves in all the right places. He loved worshipping her body every chance he could. And Christ! The woman had legs for days. He could spend all day tracing every inch of her skin.   
She was a woman with a sharp tongue, a quick wit, and a beautiful mind. He could list off all the things he loved about her, but it would take less time to talk about the things he didn't like about her: nothing. There was nothing he didn't love about her. And how a goddess like her could choose to love someone like him? He didn't know. But he thanked every god he could think of for it. To say he'd had a rough life would be an understatement. He'd been through hell and back. But the day Y/N walked into his life was the day he knew that good things could happen to broken people. 

She knew he wasn't a man of many words, but the day he first flirted with her, she melted. With a smirk and that swagger in his step, shoulders back and head high with confidence, he charmed her faster than she could blink and suddenly they had a date. The best date of her entire dating life, actually. He took her to dinner and dancing. She smiled and told him she liked this side of him; the happy side. He spun her around and told her she brought it out of him.   
And his steely blue-grey eyes. She could drown in them. Whenever he was on a mission, or just not near her and she'd have an anxiety attack, she would close her eyes and picture his staring back at her. He brought her home every time. She loved the teasing glint that would appear in them when he was talking about his childhood with Steve. She'd laugh at the thought of the boys as children up to no good. He'd send her a wink when he talked about how he charmed all the ladies back then and remind her that she was his best gal now. She knew his charm well, so she couldn't really say she blamed any of those women back then for falling for him; she certainly had.   
As much as he hated the reminder of the things he did under HYDRA's control, she loved his metal arm. It was simply another piece of the puzzle that was Bucky. She loved every bit of him, even the ones he hated. She knew he was getting better with forgiving himself, but it was going to take time. So she started helping him but holding his metal hand. He'd pulled away at first. But slowly he accepted it. After a while, he even began to reach for her hand with the cold metal; even caress her face with it sometimes. She was so proud of him.   
Sometimes Tony would tease her about having a thing for older men, but she'd just smile and shake her head. "Only one." He'd fake a gag and then carry on with his work in the lab. It was true. She'd fallen for Bucky hard and fast. She'd been worried early in the relationship that maybe the lack of shared life experiences would be a problem, but that was quickly dismissed as the two learned how perfectly they balanced each other out. She'd push him to test his comfort zones; he'd ground her when her dreams got her carried away a little.   
Her favorite thing was to play with his hair. Whenever he'd have a nightmare, he would shift and lay his head on her lap and she'd tell him a story as she played with his hair. The soothing feeling of her hands and the soothing sound of her voice, would calm him almost instantly and he'd drift to a restful sleep. And more often than not, if it was the team's movie nights, the couple could be caught on the sofa, him stretched out with his head in her lap and her running her fingers through her hair. And the team appreciated that that and hand holding was really all the PDA they ever did.   
Bucky was an old fashioned man after all. He would charm the ladies, but he was never big on over the top displays of public affection. Y/N wasn't either. It was why when he finally proposed to her-four and a half years of dating later!-it was simple. After dinner with his team, they decided to have a quiet night to themselves; just some television and cuddling. He looked at her in the middle of some sort of laundry detergent commercial and kissed the side of her head. She turned her bright smile to him and snuggled into his side. She opened her eyes when she felt him place something on her lap and a small smile graced her face as he spoke. "Hey doll, wanna get married?"  
Of course her answer was yes.


End file.
